


A Change of Heart

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [101]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Budding Love, Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: When Matthew had brought Lavinia to Downton, Mary had been curious.





	A Change of Heart

When Matthew had brought Lavinia to Downton, Mary had been curious. She wanted to see the woman who was going to inherit her home, with the man whom she would have married. Then she had met Lavinia and her curiosity had intensified. Somehow, the demur, charming woman had a way of making Mary question her certainties, her perceptions, her feelings. She had gone from being a casual interest to occupying Mary’s every thought. Her radiance haunted Mary’s dreams. 

Mary had thought that the woman who was marrying Matthew was very lucky. She now knew that he was the lucky one.


End file.
